


Stay With Me

by Nightmare_Masquerade



Category: Vampire Knight (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-08-06 20:46:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16394795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightmare_Masquerade/pseuds/Nightmare_Masquerade
Summary: What if Yuuki had reached Kaname before he tore his heart out and fed it to the furnace? And what if Kaname realized she was pregnant? It's a whole lot harder to leave when there's now so many more reasons to stay, yet what's a man to do when the world is at risk? Major angst. YuMe Pairing. Slight ZeKi.





	1. Run Away With Me

Stay With Me

By

~Nightmare Masquerade~

Summary: What if Yuuki had reached Kaname before he tore his heart out? And what if she was further along in her pregnancy? And what if Kaname worked out she was pregnant. It's a whole lot harder to leave when there's now so many more reasons to stay yet what's a man to do when the world is at risk? ANGSTY AS HEEEEEELL! YuMe Pairing

Author's Note: So this might turn into a multi-chapter story if I get enough reviews... so you know... review please. LOL.

He had been hearing it all day yet he couldn't quiet pin-point what it was, at first, just that whenever she was around he'd hear it.

It was so quiet he didn't know what it was before he focused on it.

He would hear an extra heart beat in the room and could never find who it belonged to.

Yet the more he thought about the night they first made love and the many nights that followed, it all made sense. He should've been more careful because now it was too hard to leave.

Too hard to die.

Yuuki's arms were around his waist as she stood behind him while he stood in front of the furnace, his right hand within his bleeding chest, gripping his hammering heart, about to tear it out.

She'd reached him before he'd succeeded. He was almost glad in a way. He didn't want to do this.

"Please don't leave me..." She sobbed softly into his long coat, gripping at the fabric.

He closed his eyes.

Thump-thump, thump-thump..

There it was. That little heart beat making itself known once more as if it was saying 'I'm here!'.

That little heart beat was coming from inside Yuuki.

Kaname had never felt so torn apart in his whole life. For once, he had no idea what to do. If he didn't do this, he could have a family but it meant there would never be a safe world for his family to thrive and the humans would most likely go extinct. If he did do it, Yuuki would be alone in raising their child.

Yet... now he couldn't bare the thought of leaving her, he couldn't let her do this by herself and he'd always wanted this, so badly.

He'd dreamed of having beautiful children with her and being happy. Truly happy.

But now... god what was he to do?!

Did she know? Of course not. Yuuki wasn't dumb by a long shot but she was slow to realise things sometimes.

She would've said something had she known.

He had to tell her.

He turned around in her arms and looked at her, his hand slipping from his chest, blood dripping from his fingers.

Yuuki looked up at him and almost broke down at his expression. She'd never seen her lover look so devastated, ever.

"Yuuki..."

"Please don't die! Stay with me. We'll find another way!" She begged, clutching at his bloodied shirt.

Kaname stared at her. "I want to. More now than ever, but there's no time. If this doesn't get done, a lot of people are going to die."

Yuuki sobbed. "None of them are worth you! I won't be able to live without you, Kaname!" She said. She knew she was being selfish but what was she supposed to do? Just let him go?

Even the thought of him dead tore her apart. This sweet, loving man who always protected her no matter what, suffered years of loneliness because of her, years of insatiable thirst and pain because of her, wasn't allowed to die for her and everyone else. He deserved to live. That's why she had planned to turn him into a human, so he could live without any pain or thirst, where he could live in the light and be free of any darkness.

He looked away for a moment, swallowing thickly at her words. He knew he wouldn't want to live if she was gone from this world. He would have no purpose any longer if she was no longer in it so he understood what she was saying and that she meant it.

"Would you live for our child?" He said softly, looking back at her.

Her distraught look formed into a frown. "What? What are you saying?"

That wasn't how he wanted to break it to her but emotions were running high, he was unguarded right now, anything could slip from his mouth.

He continued.

"There's three heart beats I can hear in this room. My own and... two coming from you."

The female stared at him before looking down at her stomach and listening carefully, trying to understand what he meant.

Thump-thump..

Her chocolate eyes widened, her mind flashing back to that night, her cheeks flushing red.

Thump-thump, thump-thump... He was right, that sound didn't belong to either of them.

"I'm pregnant?" She breathed.

Her heart instantly swelled with joy at the thought. The situation they were currently in momentarily forgotten as she got lost in thought.

She was carrying Kaname's child, they were going to have a baby together. She felt more tears form in her eyes at the thought, happy tears that soon turned to ones of sadness once more as she came back to reality. He was about to leave her, forever.

Yuuki quickly looked up him and saw him looking at her. He looked like he could cry at any moment.

Her hand reached up and gently caressed his cheek. "How unfortunate." She said with a sniff, and smiling sadly.

"This is a good thing, Yuuki."

"No it's not." She sobbed, putting her head down. "You're going to leave me! I can't do this by myself!" She cried.

Kaname looked up and blinked a few times. It was so hard not to break down in tears with her, his arms around her tightened. He didn't know what to say anymore, nothing would make this better. They'd run out of time.

But he couldn't leave her.

His bloodied hand twitched as he heard the battle above getting worse.

"You won't have to, Lady Yuuki." Said a soft voice from over near the doors.

Both Pure Bloods quickly looked over and saw Isaya making his way over to them.

Kaname scolded himself, he should've been paying attention to the door. If Isaya snuck up on them, anyone could have while they were distracted.

"How much did you hear?" Kaname said, staring at the other male.

Isaya smiled slightly. "Enough. If I couldn't help you by turning her human, I can do this for you. Leave before things get too messy, I shall replace you." The blond said, looking towards the flames.

This way, he could finally be at rest and be with his family (1) and Kaname could be with his. The brunette male stared at him for a moment, before tightening his hold on Yuuki.

"Thank you, Isaya." He said, truly grateful and wishing he could repay him somehow.

Yet Isaya was giving him this chance and he had to take it and run right now.

With a nod the blonde rose his hand to his chest and plunged his hand inside, grabbing onto his heart.

Kaname turned Yuuki away as he ripped it out and fed it to the fire.

"Go." He said softly to the couple as the building began to shake.

There was suddenly a large explosion from outside the room. The other pure bloods had found them.

"What about the others?!" Yuuki cried. Everyone was still outside, the remaining hunters, Hanabusa, Kaien, Zero!

Kaname pressed her head to his chest and closed his eyes. "They'll be ok, I promise." He murmured before both their forms turned into a swarm of bats and vanished from the academy.

As their bodies re-materialized, Yuuki realized Kaname had taken them back to the mansion, to the bedroom they shared, the smell of home calming her slightly.

This was only temporary as it was the first place Kaname though of but it was not safe. They would be leaving shortly to go to a safe house or another estate. They would be searched for, for a time.

He needed to protect her now, more than ever, so a place they couldn't be found would be nice. The mansion would be the first place to be searched.

The two stood in silence for a moment before Kaname went down onto his knees, his arms slipping from around her.

Yuuki looked down and stared at him as he put his hands over his face and sighed deeply.

"K-Kaname?" She said softly, joining him on the floor.

Now, in the quiet and peace of home, the male was overwhelmed with relief of the out come of the situation. He certainly hadn't planned it to go like that. His head hurt from the stress and guilt of what he'd just put her through.

I'm the worst person in the world, he thought to himself.

"Kaname? Are you ok?"

He'd been so cruel to her, for weeks he'd been telling her what he was going to do, so first she had to deal with the reality that she was going to lose him forever, then he got her pregnant and still contemplated whether he was going to leave or not. How could he? Only when faced with the chance of staying with her did he choose too. He should've never put her through this and the moment he realized that she was bearing his child, changed his damn mind then. He honestly wanted to die now, he didn't deserve this angel in front of him. How dare he touch her with his dirty hands, how dare he stand in her presence! He didn't blame her if she wanted to kick and beat him to a bloodied pulp that moment as some sort of revenge what for he had done to her. He deserved it.

"Kaname..."

She was going to have his child. He was going to be a father of gods sake! She was giving him the greatest gift possible and he still debated on leaving this world.

How could he! He loved this woman more than anything and all he seemed to do was hurt her. You didn't hurt the ones you love the way he'd hurt her. He felt lower than dirt. He didn't blame her if she never wanted to see him again. He wouldn't want to if he were her.

"Kaname... don't cry." Her soft voice said.

His head snapped up as his hands fell from his face and looked at her quickly. He was crying?

Yuuki reached out slowly and wiped away the wetness he now felt on his cheeks.

Oh... he was crying. He hadn't done that in while. In fact, he couldn't remember at that moment the last time he had.

The princess in front of him wrapped her arms around her lover. He didn't want to be hugged by her, he didn't deserved her love but he melted into the hug, resting his head on her shoulder, the tears kept coming after that yet he didn't sob. Not once, he still had his stupid pride to keep after all.

"I'm so sorry, Yuuki." He breathed, shakily.

"For what?" She said softly.

Kaname frowned. "What do you mean for what? This hell I've put you through!"

Yuuki bit her lip and closed her eyes.

"I deserved to die." He whispered.

"Don't ever say that! You were doing something that you thought was right, Kaname. You were keeping a promise to her (2). That doesn't make you a bad person or make me hate you. Don't be sorry." She said, blinking through tears. "Without you doing what you did, even though Isaya took your place, the humans would've been doomed, the hunters would've been doomed. This world would've turned into the one you showed me in your memories, that would've been hell." She said before pulling back and cupping his chin.

"Please don't hate yourself. Ok?" She pleaded, looking into his sad eyes. She decided then and there that she'd never seen anything more heart wrenching then seeing Kaname cry. The man was always so strong and reserved. Seeing him like this ... it broke her heart.

The male sighed softly, closing his eyes and nodded slowly. Anything she asked, he would do from now on and if that meant trying not hate himself, then he'd try. She still wanted him. He wiped at his face to dry it.

It made her smile slightly. "Good. Because nothing is going to be about us anymore, you know?" She said standing up and looking down at him, his eyes following her.

"It'll be about... this." She said smiling happily at him and pointing to her stomach.

Kaname smiled softly at her words, his heart swelling with happiness. It was true. Everything would be about that precious life growing inside her.

He moved forward suddenly and rested his head against her stomach gently, hearing the noise of his child's heart hammering away inside.

Yuuki laughed softly and rested her hand on top of his head before her mind drifted of to the situation they'd just left behind.

"Is everyone back at the academy ok?" She asked.

"Mhmm." Kaname murmured, closing his eyes.

"How do you know?" The princess asked, nervously.

"I left a familiar there. I can see everything. The pure bloods are retreating and everyone is safe. I promise."(3) He said, speaking the truth.

Another sigh of relief escaped her lips as Kaname stood and wrapped his arms around her.

"And the furnace?"

"Burning away." The moment the pure bloods would've seen Isaya standing there with his heart no longer in his chest and the flames burning stronger and higher, they would've started to flee.

"Good."

Kaname was silent for a moment before he spoke again.

"We have to leave now." He said quietly.

"I know but where are we going to go? And shouldn't we tell someone?"

"Somewhere safe and ... no. It's better if we disappear for a while, ok?" He said looking down at her.

Yuuki looked up at him and nodded. "Ok."

She would follow him anywhere.

AN: Oh my goooood, it's 2:40am here and I have to be up in 3 hours to work. . But I had to write this! I'm in a weird place right nice and cried while writing this. What is wrong with me?! Stupid cry baby. DX Anyway, I'm sure your wondering where Zero was in this story? Let's just say he didn't run after Yuuki, he stayed outside to help the other hunters. And I'm sorry if I'm getting my facts wrong but the new Furnace is at the academy right? I need to read the manga again! lol Anyway...

(1) = I don't know if Isaya is blond but meh. Also I remember reading that as the furnace mother metal, the vampire's spirit goes into the metal? Like that's how the hooded woman was able to appear before Kaname. So I don't know if Isaya would pass on and be with his wife and child but for happiness sake, let's hope.

(2) = Her is the the Hooded Woman. Kaname said "I will succeed you."

(3) = In the manga, Kaname is able to make familiars and watch people. He made a cute dog to follow and guard Yuuki when she left the mansion and one other scenario I can't remember too well.


	2. New Beginnings

Chapter Two:

"There's been a sighting!" Hanabusa said, slamming a poorly taken photo down on the large wooden table of Cross' living room.

Everyone leaned forward.

'Everyone' being a few members of the old members of the night class that consisted of Hanabusa, Ruka and Akatsuki as well as Kaien and Zero.

Ruka scoffed. "You called everyone here for this? Who is that meant to be?" The noble said, leaning back in her chair.

"Are you blind?! It's clearly Lord Kaname!" The blonde shouted at her, pointing at the photo. Ruka just rolled her eyes and was silent.

"Kaname isn't that short, Hanabusa. You can't see this persons face either. They just have brown hair peeking out from under a hood. Doesn't mean it's him." Akatsuki said from beside Ruka.

Hanabusa huffed. "Well it's Lady Yuuki then! Aaannnd that means they're near by!" He said, excitedly.

Kaien then spoke. "Aido, where was this taken?" He asked, looking at the photo.

It had been taken at night, it looked like CCTV footage and the hunter wanted to ask just how Hanabusa had obtained it but he thought best not to. The boy was incredibly loyal to Kaname and was doing everything to find them for the sake of everyone so he'd probably used his status to get it one way or another.

In the photo was someone wearing a long coat with a hood and dark brown hair. Could've been Kaname but Akatsuki was right. This person was too short and although you couldn't see the face for the stupid angle, the old hunter hoped it was his missing daughter.

A year had passed by...

A year since the Kurans had vanished without a trace.

They were searched for.

For months, both friend and foe looked for the couple and turned up with nothing. The night class, Cross and Zero had teamed together to find them. Each had their own reasons for wanting to find the pair and not to mentions many of them feared they had been hurt or taken by the other Pure Bloods.

It left many hearts sad and confused.

Although Kaname was in the 'bad books' with his fellow Pure Bloods, it didn't explain the possibility of him leaving and taking Yuuki with him without telling anyone where they were going and he wouldn't just take the girl without her letting her say goodbye to her loved ones without good reason.

The furnace burned once more and weapons were remade, an uneasy peace stood between the hunters and the vampires but it was peace for now.

So where were they?

"The next town over. I know it doesn't look like either of them besides the hair but you guys have lost all hope. I'm staying positive! They both wear coats like that!" The male said, his sentence ending with a sigh.

Zero picked up the picture and sighed softly looking at it. "You called us all here for nothing, Aido." He grumbled.

"Well sorry for helping!" Hanabusa yelled, crossing his arms. The young hunter was so frustrating some times. Didn't he love Yuuki? Didn't he want to find her and make sure she was ok?

"Your help is much appreciated but no longer necessary, Hanabusa." Said a familiar voice from over at the doors.

Everyone quickly turned their heads towards the voice. No one had heard her come in.

Walking towards them was none other than Yuuki Kuran.

"Yuuki!" Kaien said, standing from his chair and moving over to his daughter, wrapping his arms around her. She returned the hug, smiling as the others followed.

Except Zero. Her stayed at the end of the large table, leaning against the wood.

"Lady Yuuki!"

"Where have you been?"

"What happened?!"

"Where's Lord Kaname?"

Yuuki pulled back from Cross.

"It's ahhh... complicated." She said, looking at them all. Her expression now blank.

"But Kaname is just fine and we just ... had to go away for a while, something came up." She said, the smile returning before she looked at Zero. The look he was giving her told he wasn't happy with her answer. A year with her missing and that's all she'd give them? 'Something came up'? That wasn't exactly fair.

"So where is he?" Zero asked, finally walking over to the group.

Yuuki quickly looked away.

"Were the other Pure Bloods hunting you? We heard from sources that Isaya took Kuran's place before you both vanished. We thought otherwise before we sensed Isaya's presence in the furnace and not Kuran's." He said.

"You need to give us more than 'it's complicated, Lady Yuuki." Ruka said quietly, pushing her hair over her shoulder.

Yuuki was silent, obviously debating something in her head before she spoke again. "They were but they never found us. I came back now without his blessing. I can't tell you why here though and I think it's better to ... show you why we left anyway." She said, walking over to the table and looking down at the picture of the CCTV. "Yeah, this isn't me."

"Why all the secrecy? Why didn't Lord Kaname come with you?" Hanabusa asked, looking at the princess.

They were all agreeing in their heads that she was different now.

Yuuki had changed.

She acted more like Kaname now, carried herself like he did, her expressions guarded, mature. She'd grown up quiet a lot in the year she'd been gone.

"Again, I can't say here." The brunette said, sounding slightly frustrated.

"Well then where?" Cross asked, walking over to her as she picked up the picture, studying it.

"The mansion, we arrived back there a few nights ago."

"You want us to drive all the way out there?" Zero said, crossing his arms slowly. It took hours to get there.

"Mhmm." She said, dropping the photo and looking at him. "You don't have to come but I have to go back now as I promised I wouldn't stay long. I just wanted to let you all know we're both alright."

Zero stared at her. All this time she was gone and now she was leaving again? She seemed ... cold and detached and he hated it. What the hell had happened? Did Kuran do something to her? Zero would kill him if he had.

Hanabusa spoke up. "I'll come."

"Us too." Akatsuki said, grabbing Ruka's hand.

Kaien chuckled softly and smiled at his daughter, shrugging. He was definitely coming along. He hadn't seen his precious girl in so long. He wanted to spend time with her.

Yuuki smiled at them. "Thank you." She breathed before looking at Zero.

The hunter stared at her. He had no desire what so ever to see Kaname. He despised the man and he was getting angrier by the second thinking how he had kept Yuuki away for all this time.

'Please', she mouthed at him. Her expression now soft, slightly longing as she gazed up at him.

His anger simmered down. Maybe not so cold after all. Just... guarded.

"Fine."

Soft cries woke Kaname from his slumber.

Opening his eyes, he smiled slightly before quickly getting up from the chair he had fallen asleep in and moved towards where the noise was coming from.

A crib, across the room from him.

"Were you getting lonely? I was only over there." He said softly as he reached it, meeting a pair of eyes that matched his own in colour.

The cries continued.

"Shhhh, it's ok." He said, reaching down and carefully supporting her little head as he lifted the tiny baby into his arms.

"Dada is sorry, Ai. I'm here." He whispered, kissing the top of her head.

The little Kuran continued to cry, her cherub little face scrunching up. She was not happy about something but he'd fed her not ago and she didn't need changing.

Kaname chuckled, moving towards the doors that lead into the hall way. "Are you that mad at me? Nooo, I don't think so... Are you maybe missing your mother?" He said, resting her against his chest as he entered the hall and moved towards the main living room of the mansion. "I think that's it, you miss her but she'll be home soon." He breathed, patting her back gently before sitting in an arm chair near a window.

"We'll wait for her in here."

He knew she couldn't understand him, Ai was only three months old but his words seemed to calm the infant, her cries quietening down to soft whimpers before they eventually stopped. Kaname didn't do it in front of Yuuki but he always chatted to his daughter like this in the short time she'd been in this world, even though she wouldn't be able to talk back for a time. It comforted him for some reason and his voice seemed to comfort her.

Kaname knew he'd had children in the past (1) and hurt to think he couldn't even remember their faces now. But he thought that was why this came so naturally to him, being a father, he had done it before. He'd always know what Ai wanted and would help Yuuki out with a lot with things she didn't know yet about parenting.

He'd been there when she went into labour and helped her bring their daughter into the world.

The moment Kaname laid eyes on her tiny face, the whole world changed for him. He would do anything for this little person, suffer for her, die for her, protect her at any cost. His life was no longer his but hers. He couldn't remember ever being so happy before in his life ... or so worried. He'd never been more protective of anything with the exception of Yuuki. If anyone ever hurt her, they'd regret the day they were born.

If possible he fell more in love with Yuuki the second he laid Ai in her arms and looked at her, she'd given them the most beautiful gift he could have ever of imagined.

Being a mother suited her.

Yuuki chose her name. Kaname found it sort of corny at first but it suited their daughter.

Love, her name meant love.

"Lord Kaname." Seiren said quietly, appearing beside him suddenly and bowing.

"Yes?" He breathed.

"Lady Yuuki is almost here. The others have come with her." The girl said, standing straight and looking down him.

"Right. And the others are...?"

"Hanabusa, Akatsuki, Ruka, Cross and Kiryu." She said, a slight frown on her usually stoic face.

"Kiryu?" He said, looking down at Ai.

"Do not worry. If he tries anything, I will stop him." Seiren said.

"I don't doubt it. Thank you, Seiren." Kaname said, looking up at her with a small smile.

He didn't think Zero would do anything to hurt Ai. As much as Kaname didn't like the boy, he knew he loved Yuuki like he did and would never harm her or do anything like hurt her child just became she had Ai with Kaname. Zero wasn't a monster like that.

"Welcome back, Lady Yuuki." Seiren said, greeting the Pure Blood as she entered the mansions front doors.

"Thank you, Seiren." The princess said with a smile, standing by and waiting for the others to enter before the girl closed the doors.

"What is that?" Ruka said, quietly. "Who...is that?" The female said, looking over at another set of doors that were currently closed. She knew they led to the living room. Ruka could sense Kaname in there but he was with somebody. That somebody was a Pure Blood.

The others could sense it too, Cross included due to his strong hunter genes.

Yuuki put her head down and smiled. "We have to be quiet now, just in case." She said, moving towards the doors.

"What's going on?" Hanabusa said, loudly.

"Shut up!" Ruka hissed harshly. "She said to be quiet."

"You shut up." Hanabusa spat back.

"Both of you shut up." Zero grumbled, glaring at them from behind.

Yuuki shook her head before carefully opening the doors and stepping into the luxurious living room.

"I'm home." She said quietly. Her gaze settling on her fiancee's form who sat in an arm chair facing the window.

"Welcome back." Came Kaname's soft reply, the back of his head the only thing visible because of the size of the chair, obscuring him from view.

"L-Lord Kaname..." Ruka and Hanabusa said in unison. Akatsuki stood in silence as did the hunters. Where was the other Pure Blood? It put them a bit on edge.

It was weird, no one had seen the Kuran lord in so long. It was like when Yuuki arrived back at the academy. They had missed him, well except Zero.

Kaname slowly stood and turned around, his gaze settling on them.

"Oh my god..." Ruka said, holding her hands over her mouth, her eyes tearing up a little.

Hanabusa stared in awe, not knowing what to say while Cross and Akatsuki smiled warmly.

There in the Pure Bloods arms, was a baby.

Everyone quickly moved over except Yuuki and Zero. She had dark hair and large eyes the same as her fathers in colour that stared at them all in wonder as they approached, a soft coo escaping her lips.

"I would say this is a good enough reason to vanish, considering the circumstances." Cross said, smiling at Kaname before looking back down at the infant. She was so beautiful.

The Pure Blood gave him a warm look before looking down at his daughter. "Yes."

He hadn't wanted to just disappear like they did but there were many reasons why.

One was vampire pregnancies were troublesome things. The thirst so great some times poor Yuuki almost had break downs it affected her so badly and Kaname could only give her so much blood before it became a problem for himself and he'd have to feed. He never drank her blood however, he wouldn't dare do that while she was carrying their baby. There was always the risk the princess could hurt someone because of how bad it was, he didn't want her turning or hurting anyone. She would never forgive herself.

And another was that he had a lot of enemies, the Pure Bloods and other nobles who didn't exactly appreciate the fact that he first destroyed the Senate and then a year later stared killing Pure Bloods before offering to become the hunter's new fuel source for their weapons.

A betrayer to vampire kind.

These enemies would have planned to hurt Yuuki, possibly kill her had they known she was carrying his child and he also feared that if they had told any allies where they were going and why, they could've been hurt. Which left the question as to why would they come back now?

He was sure they all knew that now as they looked at him and Ai.

"I'm sorry..." Yuuki said quietly to Zero over at the doors where they still stood, while the others hovered over Ai and Kaname.

She felt terrible. She could've hidden this from him but Zero was her... friend.

She could only imagine what he could be feeling that moment as he saw what Kaname had in his arms. What could you say to a man who loved you, when he found out you'd had a child with another? It wasn't cheating but...

She had gotten so close to Zero the year prior. They had a past together, they had finally kissed, hunted Kaname together growing closer as they did, and then she erased all memory of herself from his mind when she had no right, leaving him so confused and with black spots in his memory. She loved Zero and knew he loved her. It felt like cheating...

And now she had come back from a year of being god only knows where, with a baby.

"What for?" He said softly, making her quickly look up at him.

Lilac eyes stared at her.

"You know what for." Yuuki said looking at him, her expression sad.

"It's not your fault." He said. "Or his... I doubt it was planned considering the time ... it would've been... conceived."

He meant what he just said. The young hunter had accepted a while ago that Yuuki would never be his, and never really was. Who was he to be angry at this? What right did he have just because he loved her? Yeah, it sucked. But he wasn't about to run away crying or go into a rage. Yuuki had trusted him enough to bring him here as well, to see her child of all things. She deserved to be happy.

And although he didn't like Kaname, this child was half Yuuki as well. The woman he loved.

He understood her reason for apologising but it just wasn't needed.

The brunette stared at him before suddenly wrapping her arms around him, surprising the hunter. He probably had no idea how much that meant to her but it meant the world.

"Thank you." She whispered, her face pressed against his chest. She had been wanting to do this all day, she didn't care if the others saw. She had missed this beautiful man so much and smiled against his chest as he returned the hug. This was the biggest relief as it had been weighing her heart down her entire pregnancy.

"Would you like to meet her?" The female said, looking up at him.

Zero looked over at the group as Yuuki pulled away. Oh god, he felt like such an outsider right now. Wouldn't Kaname knock his head from his shoulders if he even touched her?

Yuuki saw his look. "It's ok. He's big softy now." She said, laughing slightly. The male Pure Blood wasn't, but there wouldn't be any murdering her friend here today.

Zero fiddled with the bottom of his jacket. "I doubt it."

The female smiled before grabbing his arm and pulling him over to the others.

"This is Ai." She said.

As soon as the child saw her mother, she let out a loud squeal. Her chubby little hands reaching out for her with a gummy smile.

Yuuki smiled widely and took her from Kaname as he passed her over.

"I missed you too." She said, kissing her on the head. "I told you I'd be back."

Zero stared in awe. Ai was the most beautiful baby he had ever seen and one look at her was the end of him, especially as she looked right at him and ... smiled.

From that moment he knew he would do anything to protect this baby.


End file.
